loud
by mommiji aki
Summary: pertemuan pertama penyebab Mizki naksir Yuma


**Loud**

**Mommiji Aki**

**Disclaimer : **Yamaha

**Warning : **misstypos, ababil, labil, _plotless_

Don't Like Don't Flame

2012

.

* * *

><p>"Mizki," panggilan itu hanya disahuti dengan gumaman dari si pemilik nama. "Buru-buru sekali sih? Mau kemana?" tanya Rion sedikit kesal karena tidak ditanggapi dengan serius.<p>

"Eh, iya. Mau ke perpustakaan," jawab Mizki menutup resleting tasnya buru-buru. Rion ber-oh ria mendengarnya. Benar juga, Mizki kan mendaftar sebagai anggota perpustakaan, dia hampir lupa. "Nah, sudah ya! Mata ashita!" Seru Mizki segera berlari keluar.

"Ah, payah deh Mizki, aku kan... belum bilang apa-apa," rajuk Rion meratapi kepergian Mizki tanpa peduli kehadirannya.

XOXO

"Maaf terlambat!" Ucap Mizki panik mendapati Akiko-senpai, yang juga bertugas sore itu, sudah ada lebih dulu. Akiko tersenyum ramah dan meminta Mizki segera masuk ke bilik tempat petugas biasa duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya anak-anak yang datang membaca dan belajar saja kok sejak tadi. Belum ada yang meminjam atau mengembalikan buku," katanya menenangkan Mizki.

Mizki meringis bersalah mendengarnya, diletakkannya tasnya di laci bawah meja dan segera membuka buku petugas, mengecek siswa dan buku apa saja yang harusnya kembali hari ini. Merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan bilik, Mizki mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Gakupo-sensei.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Gakupo pada Akiko.

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Aku sibuk," balas Akiko judes. Walau bukan ditujukan padanya, Mizki meringis ngeri. Setahunya, Akiko-senpai gadis yang enerjik, ceria dan ramah, baru kali ini dia mendengar nada judes begitu.

"Sebentar saja?" kata Gakupo _kekeuh_. Akiko diam saja, tidak membalsa ucapan itu dan pura-pura sibuk dengan buku peminjaman. Mizki sedikit tersentak ketika Gakupo menoleh padanya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau jaga sendiri? Akikonya boleh kupinjam sebentar kan?" Mizki mengedipkan matanya bingung, kalau di hadapannya sekarang ada cermin, dia bisa melihat seberapa bodoh wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak bisa, tolong jangan berisik di perpustakaan!" Bentak Akiko dengan suara yang cukup keras. Bukan hanya Mizki, kali ini seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan ikut menoleh dengan wajah _cengo._

'_Kayaknya... Akiko-senpai yang bikin ribut deh,_' pikir Mizki tertawa gugup.

"Err... senpai?" panggil Mizki. Akiko menoleh dengan wajah galaknya, membuat Mizki merasa menjadi kerdil. "Se... Sebaiknya bicaralah dengan Gakupo-sensei di luar, aku tidak apa-apa sendiri," ucap Mizki takut-takut.

"Tuh kan, ayo!" Dengan ringannya Gakupo mengangkat Akiko dan menggendongnya. Seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan termasuk Mizki melotot kaget melihat adegan itu. Memang sih Gakupo terkenal berkemauan keras dan memiliki tenaga berlebih, tapi kan tidak baik melakukan 'pertunjukan' begitu.

"Eh, sensei! Tu... turunkan aku!" Ronta Akiko yang diindahkan oleh Gakupo yang menggendong Akiko keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Terima kasih Mizki, besok kubelikan _ice krim _deh," pesan Gakupo sebelum menghilang dari pandangan khalayak. Keringat besar jatuh dari atas kepala Mizki. Memangnya dia bocah yang butuh _ice krim _sebagai imbalan? '_Gak apa deh, lumayan,_' pikir Mizki.

Baru beberapa saat ketenangan kembali di perpustakaan setelah kehebohan yang diakibatkan oleh Gakupo dan Akiko, sekelompok anak-anak masuk dengan heboh. Mizki kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku pengunjung ke pintu masuk. Kira-kira lima murid laki-laki dan dua murid perempuan, mereka berbicara dengan suara keras dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan.

'_Nah loh? Biang ribut lagi?' _pikir Mizki _sweatdrop _sendiri. Mereka berisik sekali, berbicara keras, tertawa keras, bahkan bahasanya terlalu 'berpendidikan' untuk seorang pelajar. Beberapa pengunjung lain merasa gelisah dan memilih keluar dari perpustakaan. Tidak ada yang berani mengusik mereka karena memang tiga di antaranya termasuk murid-murid bermasalah.

Mizki yang lama-lama merasa kesal sendiri akhirnya mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mendaprat ketujuh murid itu. Dia sudah berdiri dari bangkunya, tapi ketika hendak melangkah, dia kembali duduk. Nyalinya kembali ciut. Sekali lagi dia berdiri dan kembali duduk, terus begitu selama beberapa saat. Akhirnya setelah benar-benar mantap, dia berdiri dan mencoba berjalan dengan langkah berat.

Belum keluar dari bilik petugas, seseorang sudah menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Mizki secara spontan dan refleks kembali terduduk di tempatnya karena kaget sekaligus takut. Perpustakaan kembali hening beberapa saat, semua mata memandang pada sosok siswa yang tadi menggebrak meja kasar.

"Apaan tuh maksudnya?" Bentak salah satu dari anak laki-laki yang bermasalah itu berdiri menantang. Mizki membeku di tempatnya merasakan aura di sekitarnya menegang. "Kalau gak suka bilang!" Bentak anak itu lagi lebih keras. Beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan sudah merapat dengan teman-temannya dan berusaha menjauh dari sekitar aura ketegangan berasal.

"Kau sadar kalau begitu," sahut anak laki-laki yang menggebrak meja tadi terdengar tenang. Mizki tahu anak itu, dia sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan dan beberapa kali meminjam buku. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Mayu? Eh, bukan, Muya, bukan juga... oh, iya, Yuma. Megurine Yuma.

"Cih, lalu kau mau apa?" Kali ini anak lainnya yang berteriak.

"Udah deh, hajar aja," hasut salah satu anak perempuan. Mizki memasang wajah datar dan berpikir anak-anak itu tahunya cuma berkelahi saja.

"Silahkan kalau kalian memang mau," tantang Yuma tidak gentar.

'_Bukan itu kan masalahnya!' _Teriak Mizki dalam hati. Ketujuh anak rusuh itu berdiri bersamaan, kedua anak perempuan itu berdiri di belakang anak laki-laki. Yuma sendiri terlihat tenang di tempatnya dengan pandangan dingin yang lurus menatap gerombolan pembuat masalah itu. '_Serius mau berantem nih? Di sini?_'

"Hua! Stop, stop!" Teriak Mizki berdiri dari duduknya secara spontan. Setelah semua perhatian tertuju padanya, dia baru sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan. '_Ukh._'

"Apa?" Sentak mereka bersamaan.

'_Hue..._' Mizki meringis dalam hati. Yah, terlanjur kecipratan, nyebur saja sekalian.

"Ka... kalau mau bertengkar, di, di luar saja! Jangan di sini!" Seru Mizki dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Sedikit gentar juga kalau nantinya justru dia yang harus berhadapan dengan ketujuh pembuat onar itu.

"Kau ngusir?" Bentak mereka memelototi Mizki.

'_Hueeeee..._' Mizki mau menangis saja rasanya dibentak terus secara bersamaan begitu. "Ano... Tapi ini tempat untuk membaca buku, bukan berkelahi," cicit Mizki antara takut dan kesal.

"Itu ngusir namanya!" Teriak mereka lagi pake urat.

"Hieee...!" Mizki menutup kedua telinganya dan sudah mau menangis. '_Huaha... tasukete otoutooooo!_' Teriak Mizki membawa-bawa adiknya yang masih SD.

"Hentikan!" Suara Yuma kembali terdengar. Sepertinya kesal karena dicuekin. "Dia benar, kita keluar." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu perpustakaan.

"Eh, eh," panggil Mizki kaget. Yuma menoleh dan menatap dengan galak. "Eh, eto... berkelahi... berkelahi itu kan... gak baik!" Ucapnya.

SIIIING

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan layaknya anak TK itu. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu saling pandang satu sama lain. Kemudian...

"HAHAHA."

"Eh? Eh?" Mizki memperhatikan satu-persatu semua orang dengan bingung. Wajahnya memerah karena merasa dialah yang ditertawakan.

"Hahaha... kau yakin sudah SMA? Ucapanmu itu lebih pantas diucapkan anak TK," ucap salah satu anak laki-lai dari biang kerok itu. Ketujuh orang itu melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dengan tawa yang keras, membuat wajah Mizki makin memerah malu.

Seseorang menepuk kepalanya, membuatnya mendongak. Yuma tersenyum tipis padanya, "kau benar, bertengkar itu tidak baik," ucapnya kemudian segera melangkah keluar juga dari perpustakaan. Mizki mengerjap bingung sekaligus terkejut. Kemudian dia nyengir, paling tidak Yuma tidak menertawakannya.

XOXO

Mizki terus melirik pintu perpustakaan sejak tadi, membuat Akiko yang memperhatikannya penasaran. "Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Eh?" Mizki menoleh pada Akiko dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Bu... kan kok, nggak!" Katanya panik. Akiko menyeringai jahil dan menoel-noel Mizki.

"Siapa sih?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil. Mizki menggembungkan pipinya, tidak suka diggoda begitu. Tiba-tiba suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka, Mizki segera menoleh dan melihat orang yang sejak tadi dia tunggu-tunggu melangkah masuk.

Tidak mempedulikan Akiko, dia bergerak cepat keluar dari bilik petugas dan segera menghampiri Yuma yang dipenuhi perban. Yuma berhenti melangkah dan menatap bingung pada Mizki yang sudah ada di hadapannya dan kelihatan mencari-cari sesuatu di kantongnya.

"Apa?" tanya Yuma datar. Mizki menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam batang permen cokelat berukuran sedang. "Ini?"

"Ucapan terima kasih!" Seru Mizki riang. Yuma yang merasa tidak enak dengan wajah penuh pengharapan itu mengambil cokelat itu. "Terima kasih mengusir anak-anak nakal itu." Kata Mizki lagi ceria.

"Ah, ya," setelah berkata begitu, Yuma melewatinya dan segera menuju rak-rak buku. Mizki kembali ke bilik petugas dengan senyum cerah.

"Hoo... Yuma?" tanya Akiko masih dengan senyum jahil. "Kau suka dengannya ya?"

"Eh? Nggak kok. Ucapan terima kasih karena mengusir anak nakal kemarin," katanya. Akiko menggoyangkan telunjuknya sambil berdecak. Dirangkulnya Mizki dan diarahkannya pada Yuma yang telah duduk di dekat jendela dan serius membaca buku.

"Aku hafal sekali sifatmu itu, kalau memang tidak suka, kau tidak akan seantusias tadi. Kau itu tipe orang yang telat sadar kalau sedang jatuh cinta, makanya keduluan terus," ucap Akiko serius. Mizki manyun dibilang seperti itu, dia memang selalu bernasib malang soal cinta.

"Permisi, aku mau mengembalikan buku," Akiko segera berbalik dan melayani anak yang akan mengembalikan buku.

Mizki melirik ke arah Yuma. Biasanya dia memang tidak akan seantusias itu sih, tapi apa ucapan Akiko tadi benar? Mizki yang masih memandang Yuma terkejut ketika anak laki-laki itu menoleh padanya, dengan cepat Mizki segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain.

Apa dia benar-benar suka Yuma?

.

END?

.

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya cerita ini ada hubungannya sama 'let me introduce you' waktu Mizki naksir Yuma. Tapi bisa dibaca terpisah kok.<p>

Jangan salahkan saya dengan tulisan end yang diakhiri tanda tanya, karena saya sangat menyukai cerita ini sampai mau bikin cerita-cerita pendeknya. Dan alasan paling penting adalah saya merasa janggal dengan ending yang saya buat sendiri. Hahaha

Oke, review?


End file.
